Height Issues
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Barry is tall. Dawn is short. Barry loves to tease Dawn, especially if he can get anything out of it. Slightly fluffy, plotless Twinleafshipping one-shot.


Barry was a very tall person. And he was very aware of this. He could take a room in two strides, no problem. He could touch the top of the door frames at the Pokémon Centers, which were quite tall, actually, if you asked a normal-heighted person. He had to draw his legs up in the beds to keep his bare toes from getting too cold in the night, which was a big hassle for someone who usually slept like a starfish. Generally, nothing was ever too high up for him to get on his flat feet.

Which is why when he saw his girlfriend struggling to reach a berry high up in a tree, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ooh…c'mere you stupid berry!" She grunted and jumped at it. Then she was pulling herself up by tree branches trying to haul herself up in order to reach the berry. "Get over here! Urgh, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" She gritted her teeth trying to grab the soft offending object.

Barry snickered at the sight, contemplating whether or not he should help the poor girl or just watch as she struggled to get the berry. Then again, if she discovered he was watching her and didn't offer any help, there was no telling how long of a lecture he would get. "Hey, Dawnie! Need some help, there?" He tried to keep his laughter contained, jogging over to the base of the tree and looking up at his girlfriend.

Dawn huffed, "No, Barry. I've got this," she answered, reaching out again and just barely brushing her fingers against the berry – a pamtre berry, Barry noticed now that he was closer. He smirked when her arm dropped back down to her side.

"Are ya sure? It seems you're having a little bit of trouble…"

"I said I've got this!" Dawn stretched again, scooting to the very edge the branch she was sitting on. She held on as best as she could to the trunk of the tree and attempted to grab the berry with her free hand. _Just one more inch!_

"Seriously! If you don't let me help you, I'm fining you!" Barry yelped in panic, extremely nervous for how close Dawn was getting to falling off that branch.

"Not a chance, Bar!" Dawn said through her teeth, scooting even farther until she was slipping. She started slipping down quickly, too quick for her to react. Barry grabbed hold before she hit the ground, holding the girl bridal style. He leered at the girl, who stared at the ground rather than her boyfriend.

"Aaaaaand that's why I said you should let me help!" Barry fussed, setting the girl on her feet. He got on his tiptoes and just barely missed the berry, so he did a small jump and got it easily, presenting the fruit to Dawn.

"I could have gotten it by myself…" Dawn mumbled, taking it and laying it in her basket gently and crossing her arms.

"What does it matter, you have me!" Barry didn't understand the girl sometimes, if he were in her position, wouldn't it have been easier to ask for someone to help him reach what he couldn't? "And you're short so why make it harder on yourself?"

"Because, Barry!" Dawn started exasperatedly, "I'm not helpless! I don't need you to save me or whatever every time something is difficult and I know if you start helping me it won't stop!" She stomped her foot and kicked the tree. "But don't think I wouldn't kill for just another _inch_!"

Barry didn't quite know what to do. He wasn't used to Dawn yelling at him, or really, to him, so he stood dumbfounded while the petite teenager kicked the tree. He was pulled from his daze when he heard her yelp. "You OK?" he asked quickly, pulling her closer.

"I think I stubbed my toe…" Dawn responded, clinging to his shirt to support herself. "I'm fine…" She seethed when she placed the hurt foot on the ground.

Barry resisted the urge to laugh at the girl because of her silliness. "Well maybe if you didn't try to bully that tree you wouldn't hurt yourself," he commented, unable to hold back the snicker that rose up.

"Hush!" Dawn punched his arm lightly, hopping in a half circle to face him.

"Nope!" Barry scooped her up, running into the Pokémon Center and laying the bluenette down on a couch. He yanked off her boot looked at the foot with a curious face, contorting his features to look silly. Dawn giggled at him and watched his act as he poked at her toes and tried to tickle the bottom of her foot. She jerked back when his fingers made contact with the sensitive skin, a giggle escaping past her lips. "I think you'll live," Barry concluded, leaning back on his arms.

"You _think_?" Dawn snickered.

"Well it's never a sure thing! But, you're fine."

Dawn rolled her eyes and looked out the door. "You left my berries outside." She pointed out the window, telling the boy he should go get the basket before a pokémon carried it off for its own. When he came back in, he demanded a reward in the form a kiss. Dawn tugged him closer by his green scarf, lightly brushing their lips together for a brief second. "That's the best you're getting."

"Aw, you're no fair!" Barry whined, plopping down on the couch. Dawn rested her head on his knee, staring up at him. "How does so much meanness get put in to such a tiny person?" he teased.

"I'm not tiny! Or mean!" Dawn defended, blushing slightly.

"You're the tiniest! My fun-sized girlfriend!"

"Stop it!" Dawn whined, flicking Barry's nose, "You're sleeping alone tonight."

"I take it baaaack!" Barry leaned over her, hugging the girl as best as he could at the awkward angle. "…can I say you're a fairy?"

"No."

"You're no fun!"

Dawn smacked the back of his head. She was not short! Her stupid boyfriend was just too tall! "If I'm a fairy, then you're a giant, you big meanie."

"Fee, fie, foe, fum!" Barry snickered, poking at Dawn's puffed out cheeks, "I see the blush of a short cutie."

"That doesn't even rhyme," Dawn giggled.

"Eh, close enough."

 **Yay Twinleafshipping! My PokeAni OTP...! Hopefully this was somewhat enjoyable? There was no thought process to this after the first paragraph, after that I was just going for it and I think it shows...**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
